1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector used mainly for connecting wiring harnesses in automobiles.
2. Prior Art
In FIG. 12, a terminal lug a consists of a box-shaped electric contact portion a.sub.1 and a wire connecting portion a.sub.2 that, in combination with a wire piercing piece b, comes into pressure contact with a wire c. The width l.sub.2 of the wire connecting portion a.sub.2 is larger than the width l.sub.1 of the electric contact portion a.sub.1. This terminal lug a is installed in a terminal accommodating chamber d.sub.1 in a connector housing d shown in FIG. 13. Since the pitch l between the terminal accommodating chambers d.sub.1 is determined based on the width of the wire connecting portion a.sub.2, the connector necessarily becomes large.